


i know that i'm a handful, baby

by chiwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Parents, Cute Baby Sollie, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jihoon can't live without Soonyoung, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Soonhoon - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, you can never get wrong to the parents who pokes fun of other parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwoo/pseuds/chiwoo
Summary: Jihoon thought he finally got rid of the emotionally constipated phase but thank god Sooonyoung is always there by his side to remind him everything will be just fine.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	i know that i'm a handful, baby

Jihoon, although grumpy most of the time, doesn't harbor any hatred towards anything neither anyone- maybe he was a bit mad to his husband for taking the wrong route to his own son's school but that's not case at this moment- something to what is about to happen made him all fidgety and feels uneasy at a certain degree he's beginning to hate it.

"I'm already regretting that we let our son join in this recital, I should have known better. This is just the worst recital ever.” Jihoon exasperated as he hung his brown trench coat on the right arm of the cushioned chair, finally taking a seat beside his husband who was setting his camera for a perfect angle that will surely capture their little bear's every shining moments. 

"So apparently, Bambi's mom who also happened to be Little Pine tree’s aunt is drunk because who would walk like a fuc- _freaking_ zombie in midday? She's keeping a flask of some scotch or vodka, I’m pretty sure it was vodka, in her expensive fur coat all this time right beneath it."

And let's just say Jihoon is kind of a little prick and talks about people a lot when he feels like he has something to say in it. His husband had no single intention into arguing or scolding him right now, just cause Jihoon is really nervous and worried about everything that involves their son and doesn't know how to manage it at all.

Poor guy, how could he live without his husband like this? Probably, never.

"She does?" Soonyoung snickered at his husband's ranting, fighting the urge to not _rudely_ laugh and kept his lips in a thin line although his eyes were already forming beautiful crescents along with a mischievous grin. “But we just arrived here about five minutes ago, how could you be so sure?”

“I can smell her breath when she said hi to us not so five minutes ago, Soonyoung.”

“Jihoonie.” He breathes out a laugh, “Please slowdown."

"No." Jihoon said firmly. "Not when they made the kids wear those ugly costumes," he pointed at one of the kids wearing a deer outfit with fuzzy nose and bent antlers in an odd angle, "and don't even start me with those half-baked choreography."

"And you are aware that they're just kids, right?"

Jihoon's eyes visibly soften. He hates it when Soonyoung is right; not really, its just cute to see his husband cooing over childrens with his crescent eyes and moonlit smile. Whether seeing his dear husband carrying their own child in his arms whenever they travel, tucking their little ball of energy in bed at night as Jihoon sings a lullaby or everything he does that involves their child in general, Jihoon flutters with adoration. 

It's cute, really, _he's cute._

"Stop. Please just stop," Jihoon said playfully, the corner of his lips twitching upward in a pretty _pretty_ smile. "Stop acting cute, will you? Who even allowed you to act cute Kwon Soonyoung."

"Me? Cute?” His husband grins, “For all I know, you're the cute one here _Kwon Jihoon_." 

This time, it is Soonyoung's turn to smile softly that caught Jihoon off guard.

He clamps his mouth shut not really knowing how to respond by sudden smooth comeback from Soonyoung, and really, when will Jihoon be getting used to his stupid cheesy flirting after all these years of being together?

"Stupid," Jihoon resorts into burying his face against the soft material of his husband's sweater, sinking in the warmth of his chest. He listens to the beautiful melody of his laughter singing along with each thumping of his heart.

"Tell me what you really feel, Hoonie. I know you're worried. But it's fine, I am, too - being new to this parenting and all - I mean. We all feel nervous doing things for the first time.”

"I wish I don’t have these feelings but I do." Soonyoung watches him endearingly and Jihoon might melt into a puddle on the carpet flooring under his loving gazes.

And when Jihoon finally found Soonyoung's eyes, he let out a rare expression. He pouted. He _goddamn_ pouted and Soonyoung might kiss him or two.

"What do you feel right now, Hoonie?"

"I don't know. Happy, I guess? A little nervous and uncharacteristically proud at the same time? - I can't understand a single thing Soonyoung so stop ask-"

He's cut off when something more warm and oh so familiar presses against his blabbering mouth and shutting the rest of his words.

Jihoon leaned in. Soonyoung tastes like cinnamon and peppermint, thrown in sweet delightful flavors of hot chocolate and cinnamon barks, all warm and lovely loaded with a sugary smile. He's addicted to it and would have indulged the soft lingering pressure that is pressing against his lips, if it wasn't for the lights going down and loud trumpeting sounds starting to occupy the whole atmosphere.

"Later then, love." Soonyoung winks and compensates him with kisses on his already rosy cheeks and button nose. "I'll give you more than kisses."

"What was that for?" Jihoon asked, dumbfounded.

"For being irresistible and cute." He shrugged and grinned sheepishly. But before Jihoon can retort a statement, Soonyoung has his eyes already focused on the stage. "It's starting."

Beats of drum and sound effects slowly play in the background as the little children dressed as different cute animals come out and form a line right at the center stage that was all decorated in a make-shift jungle with cardboard cutouts of trees and huge plants. They all erupt in giggles and cute dancing and Jihoon may or may not feel his heart clench by the sight

It's cute. Jihoon isn't really the type of person to like any cuteness - in fact he despises being called cute, well, beside from Soonyoung of course.

"He's almost on." He hears his husband whisper and envelopes Jihoon's hand with his own, slightly adding pressure. Jihoon just smiled at their intertwined hands and hums.

Looking back at their rough start, he could say it's all worth it. From all the sacrifices they did to turn downs from foster programs. They fought with everything they had for their son's adoption. Yes, _theirs_ , finally and they will shower him with unconditional love and affection until he's full of it and the happiest child ever.

Three years had passed when Hansol came into their lives like a flurry madness of energy - all too bright and kinetic with a cute _cute_ lost front tooth and quite timid personality.

Suddenly, they are not just Soonyoung and Jihoon or Jihoon and Soonyoung anymore.

There is a Hansol in between now, they have a new addition in their lives and filled the gaps that made their relationship stronger than before.

It was hard, they had to admit that - being a parent and all. Sometimes it scares them. 

But at the same time, they enjoy each moment and the little joy of seeing him grow- all the sleepless nights and tantrums, his scary nightmares and starry dreams, the mini dance performances in their cozy living room and magical blanket forts with hoards of dinosaur plushies, his first day in kindergarten up to his first ever recital.

Everything starts to fade away when their little bear takes the center stage, nailing the routine his appa taught him for the whole month in their living room carpet until they exhaust themselves to lots of laughter and cutesy dancing. While his papa will prepare them snacks and watch the whole routine again and again, he probably memorized it by now.

Watching their son shine on stage is one of the rarest moments Jihoon feels like crying real tears of joy. Maybe he's crying right now and maybe Soonyoung noticed it by how he holds his hand so tightly.

"I'm fine, Soonie. I've been really worried and nervous, that is all."

There's a soft laughter afterwards, Jihoon couldn't help but melt right away - Soonyoung's charm is too strong against him and he came to the conclusion that he is indeed, _forever endeared_ by him. But then, there's no way he will say that out loud.

"Sorry," his laughter slowly died down and was replaced by a fond smile, "but how many times do I have to tell you that we will just be fine?"

"I don't know, I'm kinda stubborn." Jihoon said, feigning innocence. The act made Soonyoung's heart overflow with fondness.

"We will be fine, Jihoon. Remember when I told you I want to start a family with you and only you? - I meant it, thus, _our_ little family and we will make our journey together. Probably adopt another or two more babies later and make our home more cozy and full of laughter so you will never feel alone while I'm far away. We will take millions of photos and videos of them as they grow to embarrass them in front of their friends and we will treasure it, forever." Soonyoung cupped his cheeks and whispers, "And we will be just fine, Jihoonie, as long as I'm here to make you all fed up with my corny jokes and I will be mad because you kept dodging my affection. You will scold me for going home late and I might raise my voice at some point, have a little fight then reconcile before bedtime, and we will be just fine the day after."

Jihoon feels his lips quivers, something is making his cheeks all damp and his stomach twisting in full swing altogether - next thing he knows, he's crying and Soonyoung is definitely smiling, "We will be just fine."

"Stop making me cry, you idiot."

"Just this once," Soonyoung says and wipes his tears away. "You signed up for this, _jagiya_."

"Unfortunately," he mutters, "and quick hand me some tissues before Hansol could see his papa's ugly crying face."

“You’re pretty even when crying, what is the case here now?”

“Oh shut up.”

Soonyoung coo at how cute his husband all flustered. He handed him a handkerchief instead to blow his nose on. Its quite embarrassing, considering that Jihoon cried in public of all places, no, not because of the recital but because of his stupid husband and his speech - thank god that they just happened to be in the secluded row so no one will notice at all.

The regret Jihoon felt was no longer there as he watches their little angel on stage shining all too bright like the ball of energy he is and dances with all his heart out just like his appa. And he thinks it's too late of a realization, Soonyoung was right, they will be just fine.

"I won't say this twice," Jihoon starts. He reaches for the Soonyoung’s hand to lace their fingers together, "You and Sollie are the greatest gift I could ever wish for."

Before answering, Soonyoung leaned in and gave his cute husband pecks on his cheeks, nose, and lips before he leaned closer and said, "Yes, I kinda already know that."

"You are so annoying and you know that too, right?"

Soonyoung smiles wider. "You love me, anyways."

"To think you're the one idiot here is kinda laughable but what even more laughable is, maybe I am more of an idiot for loving someone like you.” Jihoon grunts, “Even entrusting my whole life to you."

"I love you too, Jihoonie."

As if comically on cue, cheers and applause erupts at the same time. The children start to take a bow and run down the stage to find their parents.

"Appa! Papa!"

They both turn around to see a starry-eyed child in his cute miniscule white bear costume, smiling and running as fast as he can to reach his appa's open arms. He ran and ran until he was met with warm arms engulfing his small body.

"Did you see the whole performance?"

"We even filmed it, baby bear." Soonyoung winks that made him giggle cutely. "Look how cute our litter polar bear is, Jihoonie."

Jihoon just sighs, Kwon Soonyoung and his endless affection that never fails to make his heart weak and soft. _Whipped._

"Can we watch the video later?" Hansol shyly asked, looking up at his papa.

"Later," Jihoon replied, "after some scoops of your favorite ice creams, I guess?" 

With that, their son shrill in overloading happiness and got swept off his feet by his appa for a piggyback ride.

"Let's?" Soonyoung reached for his husband's hand.

"Let's." Jihoon smiled fondly as he took Soonyoung's hand.

Maybe they will regret getting their son sugar-high before bedtime - but nope, not a single thing, after all they will spend the whole night watching some movies with hot chocolate warming their fingertips until someone finally falls asleep.

Everything will be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss them :"(


End file.
